theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bane (DC)
Bane is a male comic supervillain that features in DC Comics. Biography Origin Bane in Batman: Vengeance of Bane v1 #1. Breaking the Bat Secret Six The New 52 Bane at Santa Prisca in Batman and Robin v1 #9. Following the Flashpoint, a new version of history was created with a different timeline of events. Overview Personality and attributes Bane in Batman v2 #23.4 Bane. Powers and abilities Notes * Bane was created by Chuck Dixon, Doug Moench and Graham Nolan where he made his first appearance in Batman: Vengeance of Bane v1 #1 (January, 1993). * Artist Graham Nolan in The Washington Post commented on the characters creation, "Actually, Chuck Dixon came up the idea for an evil "Doc Savage" and I designed the character." * Writer Chuck Dixon said in an interview that, "Since I was so skeptical about our success, Denny assigned me to come up with the origin of this character, who we were calling Doc Toxic at the time, and write an extra-length special for me. I think Denny was relying on my obsessive approach to this stuff. He knew I’d sweat it. The name “Bane” popped out at me while looking through a thesaurus to compile a list of possible names. That’s the name I kept coming back to when I thought of him and I eventually brought everyone else around to calling him that." Alternate Versions In other media Television * In The Batman, Bane was an antagonist in the animated series where he was a number of appearances with him being voiced by different actors. This version was a South American mercenary that was a slim man in an all black bodysuit and had a Venom injector control on his hand that transformed him into a huge red skinned super-strong individual. In "Traction", he was voiced actor Joaquim de Almeida where he was hired by three crime bosses who wanted someone to eliminate Batman. In "Team Penguin", he was voiced by actor Ron Perlman and was part of a crime crew assembled by the Penguin. In "The Batman/Superman Story", he was voiced by actor Clancy Brown in Part 1 where he was hired along with a number of other Gotham criminals to ambush Superman. Films * In Batman and Robin, Bane appeared as a minor antagonist with no dialogue in the live-action film where he was portrayed by former wrestler Robert "Jeep" Swenson. This version was identified in background material as Antonio Diego. * In Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Bane had a brief appearance in the animated film with no dialogue. He was among several supervillains that tried to claim the billion dollar bounty on Superman. During a fight with Batman, the Dark knight used a Batarang to knock out Bane's Venom tube whereupon he defeated him with a single kick. * In The Dark Knight Rises, Bane appeared as a leading antagonist in the live-action film where he was portrayed by actor Tom Hardy. Video games Appearances * Batman: * Detective Comics: * Secret Six: * Bane: Category:DC characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Comic characters